


Meant to Be?

by xseaxwitchx



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 05:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20371678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xseaxwitchx/pseuds/xseaxwitchx
Summary: A quick one-shot of star-crossed soulmates.





	Meant to Be?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GraySonOfGotham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraySonOfGotham/gifts).

> I deeply apologize for the late upload! I got distracted packing for college (yay back to school, right?) but I seriously hope you enjoy this and it's at least what you wanted! :D

_ “How many times have I told you to pay attention to this lesson, Richard?” Elizabeth asked the day-dreaming prince. She sighed in exasperation as he continued to ignore her and stare into the tapestry of the royal family hanging on the wall. _

_ “How do you when you’re in love?” the prince quipped, gaze still fixed onto what was running through his head. The question threw the governess off and she bumped her knee into the edge of the desk. _

_ “Why don’t you ask your father? I’m sure he’d have a better answer than I considering I have no love in my life currently,” answered she as she had no clue to another response.  _

_ “That’s sad,” the little prince said, sadness shadowing his face for a moment then lighting up. “Can we please go outside? I want to…” _

“...you were caught by any of the other servants! I understand you have needs but people are not as oblivious as you think! What will I do with you, boy?” Elizabeth’s voice in the present faded back into his mind as he forced himself to focus on the lecture being given to him by none other than Elizabeth, someone he came to consider a mother. And boy was she exercising that part of her personality.

Richard simply shrugged at her in response to her question and picked an apple up from the table on his way out. As he shut the door and bit into said fruit, he heard her mumbling distinctly under her breath; nothing new to him, but he found it amusing anyway.

Wandering through the corridor and munching happily on his apple, he let his feet take him where they wanted to go. The total stillness of the castle never quite resonated with him, so in times such as these, all by himself, he would hum and shuffle on beat, falling back into comfort from the noise and (frankly amazing) acoustics. And so he did between bites of apple.

His shadow would join him on occasion when the sunlight hit him just right through the fair glass windows that were about five feet apart. 

Unsurprisingly, his feet led him straight back to where he was before--staring at the stable boy from the stairs two levels up. It’s no secret that the two were good friends since childhood and got into trouble for their shenanigans on more than a few occasions so no one found it unusual when they hung out together, but to the trained eye, there was more than just friendship between the two. Richard had figured it out, but he’s unsure if Jason had.

Looking at the apple core then at Jason, Richard chucked the core at the former’s head and heard an audible grunt of pain.

“You might be a prince, Dick, but that won’t stop me from kicking your ass!” Jason yelled, searching for the source of the core when he noticed Richard on the stairs.

“Now what would make you say such a thing?” the prince asked as he swaggered down the stairs towards the object of his affection.

“Well,” Jason said, putting down the sack of manure he was carrying, “I attack you, we get in trouble, I get a pardon from you, and it’s the end of the day. Besides, I suspect you like getting your ass kicked.”

“Only by you, Jaybird.”

“You know how much I hate that nickname.”

“Precisely.”

Jason gave his best unimpressed expression while Richard had a cheshire grin plastered on his face. They stared at each other before Jason shrugged his shoulders and once again picked up the bag of manure to deliver to the gardeners. 

“Where are we going, my handsome stable boy?” the prince asked, tagging along.

“First of all, I am a  _ man _ , not a  _ boy _ …” Jason started.

“Sure, but have you caught the attention of a fair maiden in the night?”

“...you disappoint me. Second of all, _I,_ not we, am taking this literal shit to the gardeners; they claim it helps the plants grow and it gets rid of something we don’t need anywhere else.”

Richard did not feel a genuine dismissal of his presence in Jason’s words so they silently pressed on through the long path to the gardeners. In fact, to Richard, the only thing that would make the moment perfect would be to link his arms over one of Jason’s (besides obviously not having manure in this situation).

After what felt like eons, the boys made it to the gardeners. Seeing no one around, Jason dropped off the sack next to the shed where the tools and other gardening things were stored. He turned back around to see Richard staring at him and a not-so-subtle something growing in the prince’s trousers. Interesting.

“Well, I’ve got other things to do and so do you,” Jason pointed out, making an obvious effort to not look below the belt. 

Being the little shit the Richard was, he walked up to Jason, and asked him to meet him in his room tonight.

“What insane nighttime adventure do you have in store for us this time, Dick?”

“You’ll have to come up and see. You know the guard shifts since they haven’t changed it in over a decade and a half.” He walked away, not looking back, feeling both extremely anxious and proud at the same time. 

**********

A knock sounded at his door later that night, powerful and the same rhythm from when they were younger. Richard smiled to himself, putting the book on his bedside table and moving towards the door, straightening his clothes as he did so. 

He opened the door and there stood Jason, face half in shadow from the torch light next to Richard’s chamber door. He strode in as if he lived there, no hesitation in his steps. He whipped around and looked at the prince, inquisitive as always.

Richard closed the door and walked right up the Jason, barely an inch between their faces. Time seemed to slow down as their breathing slowed, matching each other and making eye contact. 

“What do you think you are to me?” Richard whispered into the minute space of breath. He waited for an answer, heart beating faster with every passing second.

He felt Jason’s hand slowly trailing up his right arm, then brush his shoulder until Jason gently cupped the right side of the prince’s face and let out a slow breath neither of them realized he held. Neither broke eye contact.

“I…” Jason began, but never finished. He eventually closed his eyes and gently pressed his forehead to Richard’s. 

The prince went to kiss the chapped lips of the stable boy but the latter pulled away quicker. The prince’s heart shattered and he never felt as pained in his life. Maybe Jason didn’t say no, but so far it’s not looking hopeful.

Jason made his way to the door, then opened it. He hesitated to step out then turned to look back at the broken man. “Meet me at sundown tomorrow where the willow weeps for crystal waters,” he said, then left, leaving no room for further discussion.

**********

The next day felt like agony for the prince as he anxiously waited for sundown. He had no idea what Jason had in store for him nor the reason for such a secret place; there was no place more secret than Richard’s bedroom where the door locked and none could overhear.

The lessons blurred together, the meals went by slow, and with a couple hours of sunlight left, Richard wanted off this anxiety horse and to run head-first into the walls of the castle. He purposely avoided the stables (a place he visited every day because of Jason) and instead visited the gardens, taking in the colorful flowers and growing herbs. Alas, he still stared at the horizon as if he could will time to speed up to the exact moment of the secret meeting.

Figuring he should get there early, he headed off toward the weeping willow. There are many in the surrounding woods as the townspeople discovered a marsh within the forest. But he knew the exact one Jason spoke of and made for that tree.

**********

When he arrived, he caught Jason pacing underneath, a couple of stray vines sweeping gently across his face. The best part? There was still enough sunlight streaming through said tree to cast shadows on Jason’s face while also highlighting his freckles that scattered his cheeks. 

He stopped dead in his tracks when he caught Richard’s eye who, in turn, gave a tight smile and small wave, eventually mustering the courage to walk towards his lifelong friend.

“I need to explain last night,” Jason started, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly while avoiding eye contact with the man in front of him.

Richard stood silently, anticipating an answer but dreading the outcome.

“Do you believe in soulmates, Dick?”

What kind of question is that? “Of course I do,” responded the prince.

“If I show you my shoulder, will you show me yours?”

“Sure, but I don’t see…”

“Please. Just for me?”

Richard could not say no to that offer. Jason shifted his right arm and pulled the collar of his shirt over his shoulder, showing off a simple stabbed heart marking. Widening his eyes in disbelief, Richard copied the gesture, showing off his identical marking in the same spot. He knew he loved the man in front of him as more than just friends, but now, with undeniable proof which previously thought to be stuff of legend, he can express it properly.

But Jason sighed, looking utterly heartbroken and disappointed--the exact opposite of Richard.

“We can’t,” the stable boy said, angst riddling his words. “You’re royalty, I’m a servant. Plus, you’re expected to produce an heir.”

“Jason,” Richard said softly, gently grabbing the other man’s arm, “I don’t have to. Damian will take the throne; he’s the rightful heir. I just get the title of prince because no one can bring themselves to separate me from Bruce. Who knows? Maybe we could, I don’t know, run away together.”

“Dick, this is real life! We don’t get to run off without consequence or with a happily ever after! I be tried and found guilty of treason for running of with one of Gotham’s royalty, which spells death by hanging for me while all you’ll get is a smack on the hand.”

“Then be my dirty little secret.”

Silence befell the two as the words hung between them, the marsh holding its breath. The orange and pink of the sunset dance on both of their faces, illuminating further the class difference with Richard’s perfectly smooth face and Jason’s freckled, rough one, a five-o’clock shadow forming from a couple days without shaving.

Suddenly, Jason surged forward, locking Richard’s lips with his, mouths dancing together as if it’s the final waltz before they never see each other again. 

Jason backed Richard into the tree trunk, the prince moaning and the sudden roughness of being pushed back. In need of air, they broke the kiss, panting with smiles on their faces. 

Richard reached a hand up and traced Jason’s mouth with his thumb, enjoying the slickness of saliva on the kiss-swollen lips. But he had another idea for slick lips.

A wicked smile crossed the prince’s face as he reached up with both hands on each shoulder and gently pressed down. Jason gladly went down onto his knees eyeing the prince’s cock through his trousers. 

Since Richard wore simple clothing, it was no hassle quickly pulling down the fabric to his ankles, revealing a pre-cum slicked cock Jason eyed hungrily. He quickly took the prince into his mouth, moaning in satisfaction. Richard laid a hand on Jason’s head, grabbing a fistful of hair as he knocked his head back on the tree; this felt so right yet so wrong.

The stable boy made quick work of treating the prince’s cock like a lollipop, sucking and licking the head while using a hand to pump around the shaft. All the while Richard could not stop moaning and barely got out any words. 

“Jay...oh, God...s-stop please. I’m gonna c-cum,” Richard managed to sputter out.

Jason stopped, looking up at him through glassy eyes and sweaty hair, confusion apparent on his face.

“Your freckles. Maybe I like them too much, but I want to see them drowning in my cum instead of sunlight,” Richard explained while catching his breath.

“Alright, your highness,” Jason replied after he took his mouth off the prince. He made work of the prince, pumping up and down on the shaft, twisting at the head. With a loud, drawn out moan, Richard coated Jason’s face in semen, eyes screwed shut in pure bliss. 

After he opened his eyes, he looked down to Jason and what he imagined could never beat the real site. Jason, his soulmate, looked beautiful drenched in sweat and cum, satisfaction and frustration evident in his eyes.

Richard bent down to eye-level and traced his liquids with his forefinger, connecting Jason’s freckles as if they were constellations. Yeah, he could most certainly get used to this.


End file.
